Make Me Believe
by Setsuna.xo
Summary: Kiba has been moping around Konoha after he was rejected by Sakura Haruno to marry him after Sasuke had returned. There's a new girl in town, and Kiba had his eyes on her until he was told she was too young for him. Will they still get together? KibaxOC
1. The Meeting

**Make Me Believe**

**Disclaimer:**I do not, under any circumstance, own any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this story. I do have full rights to my original character Alyson, and I will mention more characters as I go along and will add them here.

Words in '_italics'_ are thoughts.

**Authors Notes: ** Been a while, hasn't it? Well then; let's get started, shall we? Please don't forget to read and review; your input and criticism really do help me out. =]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Meeting<strong>

Blond hair was scattered on a pillow. The sun trickled in through the cracks of the blinds and curtains, forcing blue eyes awake. A gentle yawn was heard through the small one bedroom apartment. Alyson had just recently moved away from her mother's and on her own. She was already missing the smell of breakfast wafting into her room. Alyson slowly sat up, her hands at her sides against the velvety texture of the comforter. Things had been going fairly smoothly, considering she was nowhere near her immediate family. She had moved from a small, quiet village about five days away to Konohagakure.

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, the blond walked toward the silk curtains and pulled them apart. The hustle and bustle from the awakening streets below and the singing birds that were perched outside her window made her smile. Change was nice ever once in a while. Generally a happy person, the sixteen year old blond was always optimistic. She'd only been in Konoha for a week and a half but had spent most of her time unpacking and organizing her new home until it was the way she wanted it to be. Her mother knew some of the civilians that resided here and they came over to help her during their free time. It was lucky that her mother had befriended the head of the village, because she had helped them locate the perfect little apartment for the young woman.

'_I'm going to have to thank Lady Tsunade for her kindness.'_

Music began to play throughout the apartment. Alyson was in the bathroom just washing her face. Glancing in the mirror, she pursed her lips. She was going to have to go to the market to grab a few things. She hadn't realized that she was running out her morning routine products. Perhaps she would stop by and see Tsunade while she was out. Brushing her long, blond hair what reached her mid-back, the five foot four woman gave herself a side part and began putting on a simple splash of makeup that consisted of powder, eyeliner, mascara and blush. She wasn't the biggest fan of being all dolled up if she wasn't going anywhere fancy. There was a knock on the door.

The young lady made her way to the front of the apartment, peeking through the peephole, only to see long-time friend Sakura Haruno. Smiling, she opened the door. **"Hi there Sakura, what brings you here?"**

They exchanged a hug and Sakura spoke, **"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something with me. I was on my way to the hospital for my shift and I realized I still have a bit of time. Thought I'd pass by and show you around Konoha."**

"**That would be amazing!"** Alyson exclaimed. Sakura simply giggled at the blond and patted her on the head gently. **"I'll just grab a sweater and we'll head off."**

* * *

><p>As the alarm clock went off, there came a muffled grunt and a large hand moved from under the covers—violently and franticly smacking everything and anything near where the noise was coming from until finally the male shut the machine up.<p>

A curse followed suit. **"Dammit..."**

The Inuzuka had just returned from a mission the night before and he wasn't ready to get up yet. At least Tsunade had had the courtesy this time to let him get some sleep after he reported to her. The last time she made him stay up to write the written report. He ended up writing gibberish that even Sakura couldn't understand. The image of the pink haired kunoichi rushed through his head and he groaned for the second time, smacking his head against the headboard.

"**Son of a bitch..."** Kiba rubbed his head slightly, and Akamaru raised his head from his paws, yawning and blinking a few times at his partner in crime.

A small woof was heard and a sneeze, before Akamaru rested his head again and stared at nothing. Kiba wished he was Akamaru so he wouldn't have to deal with all this heartache and romantic crap. It had been months since he and Sakura had broken up, but he still couldn't get over it. Frankly, it pissed him off. She was with the traitor Sasuke now and he knew at the time it was probably going to end as soon as he found out the Uchiha had returned. As one last, desperate act he'd proposed to her.

That was the biggest mistake of his life.

Now, Kiba was a grouch when it came to love. All romantic encounters were on a strict day by day basis and he often never called a girl back after their one night together. He didn't think relationships were worth at this point. It just meant getting his heart torn out of his chest for the second time and he wasn't down for that. The brunette ran a hand through his thick hair and glanced over at the tired Akamaru.

"**C'mon, Ak. We gotta go see Tsunade now,"** he mentioned.

Another yawn from Akamaru was the reply and the man sloppily got out of bed and shrugged into his ninja attire. He had stepped out of the apartment and made his way down the hall while Akamaru followed. The sun stung his eyes slightly, still wanting some sleep. He probably should have grabbed a coffee on the way out the door but it hadn't occurred to him since he was pretty sluggish. Maybe he would grab one from the local coffee shop on his way to the mansion. Being a ninja did have its perks, though. He knew nearly everyone in Konoha. The people all smiled and waved to him as he walked by, but if he didn't know better, they probably preferred Akamaru. The dog was too much of a suck up for food and attention.

'_Dang mutt...'_ he thought, affectionately.

It was then he noticed a head full of pink. Eyes widening, Kiba looked around to see if he could find anywhere to hide. He'd been taking mission after mission to avoid Sakura and he even asked Tsunade ahead of time to make sure she wasn't a part of his groups. He didn't know how he could handle it or how. When Sasuke was around though, he'd flirt like mad with the woman but he was still pretty torn even seeing her. He tossed that ring he spent so much money on into the river than ran through Konoha.

It was then he noticed a head of long, blond hair—one he had never seen before, next to the object of his torment. In the sun, the hair had flecks of brown and the blond seemed to act like a halo from the back. Who was she? Apparently, Kiba was a little out of the loop. Mustering the balls to walk to Sakura, he poked her on the shoulder.

"**Hey Sak, what's kickin'?"** Sakura turned around and gave him that smile he'd fallen in love with. He squashed that little feeling down with a gulp.

"**Oh, Kiba, hi, I'm just grabbing a coffee actually with my friend..."** Sakura gestured to the blond, who had stunning blue eyes. His brown eyes gave her a once over, and he smiled a toothy grin. Akamaru barked.

"**I didn't forget about you either, Akamaru."** Sakura giggled and patted the horse-like dog on the head.

It was then Kiba looked more closely at the blond, knowing that Sakura would have given him a nice smack for looking at her the way he did. She had all the qualities Kiba looked for in a potential sex partner.

"**Kiba, Akamaru—this is Alyson. She just moved here a couple weeks ago. I know her because when I went to her village with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, we got acquainted with her mother."** Kiba nodded, understanding how the two knew each other.

"**Yo. I'm Kiba."** He said, placing a hand out and grabbing her small hand in his larger one, he gently placed a kiss against it and watched her blush slightly.

'_Score one for Kiba._' He thought wickedly to himself.

Sakura twitched slightly, knowing exactly what he was planning on doing. She wasn't going to allow Alyson to be a victim in his little game he's been playing lately.

"**She's sixteen."** Sakura said, a smirk appearing on her face.

Surprised, Kiba straightened and smiled at the blond. His gaze went to Sakura and glared at her slightly. Logically he knew he couldn't be mad at her for ruining this for him, she was only that messenger and it wasn't as if it were her fault the girl was too young for him. But he couldn't help feeling irritated with her. It wasn't any of her business what he thought about other women, she'd made that very clear when she'd broken up with him. Aly was perfectly capable he imagined of telling him her age if she was bothered by his attention. It also bugged him that the pink haired woman could still read him so well that she'd known what he was thinking.

"**It's nice to meet you, Kiba."** Came Alyson's gentle voice.

Even despite the age now it was clear with the type of voice she had it seemed as though she were too nice of a person. She could be a good friend and all but nice girls were the ones you settled down and had a family with—Kiba wasn't looking for anything that serious right now, or ever again.

"**Yeah, you too."** he replied, turning to Sakura and making an excuse to leave, **"Anyway I gotta get goin'. I'll catch you later, Sak—nice to meet you, Alyson. Let's go, Ak..."** He waved and gave his cocky grin before walking away. He wouldn't grab coffee this morning and he continued on his way toward the mansion.

Alyson stood there with the kunoichi and blinked. Sakura glanced over at her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"**Don't mind him, Aly. C'mon,"** Aly looked over and smiled at her friend, nodded and continued on her way to get a coffee, wondering why Kiba had decided to leave so quickly. There seemed to be a little bit more to it than just a few things to do.


	2. Strange Attraction

**Make Me Believe**

**Disclaimer:**I do not, under any circumstance, own any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this story. I do have full rights to my original character Alyson, and I will mention more characters as I go along and will add them here.

Words in '_italics'_ are thoughts.

**Authors Notes: ** Hope you all enjoyed chapter one; now onto chapter two. Sorry about the delay though, guys! I have had such a horrid block... but I'm getting back into the swing of things! Remember to read and review, all of your input is helpful!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Strange Attraction<strong>

It had been a long week for the Inuzuka. All Kiba could think of doing was going home to sleep and hope he never woke up again. Since he saw Sakura in the marketplace with her friend, she wouldn't leave his mind. He could have sworn if you cut his head open that you could see tiny footprints the pinkette left in her wake. Akamaru gave a small bark to snap Kiba back into reality.

"**Oi."** Was the only word Kiba could form; Akamaru shook his head and trotted ahead of Kiba. Sighing, the brunette walked silently behind his companion. The marketplace wasn't booming as it was earlier in the day, it was nearing the evening. The horizon, from what he could see, was starting to fade into beautiful hues of pinks, purples, and oranges. His eyes were drawn to a fleck of blond hair, and took note it was simply Alyson. _'Shit, she had to be younger than me, huh?'_ he thought bluntly to himself.

Her tiny frame was nearing the bridge of Konoha and he could tell she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. A brow rose as Kiba wondered about her. Yes, she wasn't his type of girl to sleep with due to the age factor and her status on the nice scale, but it didn't mean that he couldn't hit on her while Sakura wasn't around. Besides, like he thought that day they met if she was uncomfortable with his attention then she can voice it herself. If she moved out here on her own, she could make her own decisions.

Making his way toward her, Kibas brown eyes never wavered from the girl. Alyson was making her way over the bridge now, and Kiba looked at Akamaru with a smirk on his face. The dog blinked. **"Ak. Go and act cute with Alyson."** he ordered. Akamaru huffed slightly and trotted over to the girl as Kiba cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders. It was time for charming Kiba to get some playtime.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes were scanning pages in front of them. Alyson was happily reading a book as she wandered through her new home. The marketplace wasn't as busy was it was during the day, so she always took the time to meet up with a friend for dinner or a coffee if they could and she would read while she made her way back to her one bedroom apartment. With her peripheral vision, she noted she had made it to the bridge. Hoisting herself onto the arm, she sat down and continued reading.<p>

It was then a large shaggy horse romped in front of her. Blinking twice, she smiled. It was Akamaru—Kiba's dog. Giggling, she leaned over slightly and patted him on the head. **"Hi there! Where's your owner?"** she asked as the dog nuzzled closer to her hand. Apparently he was a sucker for attention.

"**Akamaru!"** a male voice cried.

Turning her head, she saw Kiba running toward her. Smiling slightly at him, the blond scratched Akamaru behind an ear. **"He's okay, he didn't do anything wrong." **

Their eyes locked for a moment as Alyson looked up from the dog to his owner. She hid the chill that rushed through her body as she closed her book and placed it on the bridges arm. **"How are you?"** Alyson inquired, wondering if this was really a good or bad thing. Sakura did seem set on making sure Kiba knew her age, maybe it was a way of protecting her?

"**Pretty good... now that a pretty girl's around at least,"** Kiba gave a toothy grin before continuing, **"What about you? Haven't seen you around since we first met."**

"**Oh. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. I'm just on my way back home, but I stopped here to read for a minute."** It was then she tried to hop off the arm like she normally did. She must have been nervous, because Alyson fumbled and nearly fell face first onto the floor. His quick reaction was to grab her before she hit the ground, and if it weren't for Kiba, she would have been seriously hurt.

"**You okay there?"** he asked, a small chuckle in his voice.

There was a blush that was beginning to poke through her pale skin, so Alyson turned her head in order to hide it from Kiba.** "Oh, I'm fine... Thank you."**

"**I wasn't going to let a pretty little thing like you get hurt. Besides, I'm a ninja—it's in the job description."** She couldn't help but laugh and that made him grin. Akamaru just sat there watching the two, and shook his head slightly at Kiba. He was going to get himself into a load of trouble.

"**I'd best be going. Thanks again for the save, Kiba. It was nice to see you again."**

He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet—she hadn't told him to stop giving her that sort of attention yet and there was a part of him that wanted to make sure she _actually_ made it home alright. **"Wait!"** he yelled after her. Call him crazy, but he felt somewhat protective of this young lady.

"**Let me walk you home. The sun is starting to set and there are some characters around at night."** Akamaru barked twice, agreeing with Kiba for once today. The blond in front of him simply smiled, and with the setting sun behind her, she looked almost angelic. He sighed gently—her presence made him feel... calm.

"**Kiba? Are you alright? You look flushed."** Alyson's gentle voice called to him. Akamaru barked again, and he jumped slightly—shaking the feeling out of his body.

"**I'm all good. Hey. Mind if I call you 'Al'?"** he asked bluntly. Alyson smiled slightly and shrugged.

"**Maybe."**

Wait a minute. Was this girl being playful with him? Well, this was a side that he liked. It made her seem not so... innocent. He wouldn't feel guilty if he took her around town, maybe stole a kiss on the cheek or two. He wouldn't be bringing her to his apartment or ask to go to hers by any means—she was too young, no matter how much she fit his criteria, it just wouldn't happen.

"**Why just maybe?"** he asked, a smirk plastered on his face. She was a few steps ahead of him at this point and she turned her head to the side so she was just able to see him over her shoulder.

"**Only good friends get to call me by a nickname."**

"**And I'm not a friend? I feel insulted."**

She laughed, shaking her head and slowing her pace so they were walking side by side. **"What I mean is, we just met. This is our first time talking without a moderator between us. There's still a lot we need to learn about each other, you know? We're... acquaintances."** That stung Kiba a bit, since acquaintances were what he brought to bed with him.

"**Guess you got a point there."** he replied, trying not to let his hurt ego get in the way with this. **"Who else do you know in Konoha?"**

Blinking, the blond thought for a moment. **"Well... Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade. I didn't know my mother traveled with the woman when she was younger. She helped make my arrangements to reside in Konoha."** This slightly intrigued Kiba and he wondered who her mother was and if she was around Konoha often—or if he even _slept_ with the woman before. Kiba had a knack for sleeping with travellers; they wouldn't stick around long and normally left town within a couple days. Besides, if Alyson looked anything like her mother, he'd be down to tap that.

"**My mother is a little crazy, though. She doesn't think things through."** She commented, Kiba simply grinned wildly at the blond and shrugged.

"**Sometimes the crazy ones are the best friends to have,"** she giggled softly at the remark and he chuckled in reply. It was true, though—look at Naruto. The guy was nuts sometimes but he was one of his best friends. He never failed to protect his friends.

"**You're right," **the blond nearly whispered. Her voice was so soft... if Kiba didn't have his impressive hearing he probably wouldn't have heard the girl. In a way, it reminded him of Hinata—that kunoichi was always so quite. **"My mother is my best friend. I could never live without her in my life. Living out here without her is hard enough."** A hint of sorrow seeped through those words and Alyson cleared her throat before looking up at the streets. When had her eyes travelled down toward her feet..? Kiba shoved her playfully.

"**Oi. Perk up, no need to be gloomy. You're in Konoha! The place that practically never sleeps,"** he stated. The girl beside him giggled and smiled, he couldn't help but feel drawn to it and grinned back at her. **"Almost at your place?"** Kiba inquired, Alyson looked around and nodded.

"**Yeah, you can go now. I'll be fine, it's just over there."** Alyson pointed toward the building and he nodded, but he wasn't just about to leave yet. Kiba wasn't quite finished. Still, they walked toward the building together, silence engulfed them and Akamaru rushed toward the doorway. **"Really, Kiba. I'm fine."**

He stared at her, **"No, I want to walk you there. Like I said, there are characters out and they can lurk wherever. Last thing I need is a missing person report with your name on it that I could prevent if I continue on."** Alyson could tell that he wasn't going to waver, so she sighed softly and nodded. When they had finally reached the apartment doors, Aly turned on her heel and smiled.

"**Thank you for walking me home."** She said, patting Akamaru on the head and looking at Kiba.

He simply shrugged. **"Anytime,"** Alyson waved at the duo as she walked through the doors and up the stairs, leaving Kiba there to simply watch as her figure leave his sight. Akamaru nipped at his hand. **"Shit, Ak. You don't have to remind me. She's sixteen."** The pooch huffed and turned around, causing Kiba to follow. _'There's simply something about that girl that I can't get enough of... I'm going to have to try to run into her again soon...'_ he simply thought to himself as he and his companion wandered through Konoha until they reached the comforts of their own home.


End file.
